


letters of a long war

by sikvernon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikvernon/pseuds/sikvernon
Summary: it was 1946, and jihoon was alone.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	letters of a long war

**Author's Note:**

> super short!!

it was 1946. the world finally went back to its normal track; the war had finished. every mother could smile again, knowing that their sons were coming back home. every woman could cry happy tears while kissing their boyfriends and husbands. every kid could laugh and tell their friends about how brave their daddies were.

everybody, except jihoon.

because he couldn't smile anymore. he couldn't laugh nor brag about his boyfriend when he came back, because he never did. he was dead. his body was floating somewhere in the ocean, waiting to be eaten by some random marine animal.

jihoon would never see his bright eyes or gummy smile again; he wouldn't feel how warm seungcheol was, wouldn't share stories about their lives apart from each other in letters. he wouldn't kiss him one last time.

and that was the worse. because he would never again feel seungcheol's lips against his before a "good night", or hug him for one last minute. he would need to get used to the feeling of waking up and going to bed alone, without even a proper goodbye, without the love of his life telling him that everything was going to be okay.

it wasn't going to be okay, and he knew that. he just didn't want to accept it.

in 1946, the war finally ended, but his suffer had just started.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: artchengmei  
> kudos are appreciated 💕


End file.
